The Chronomancer Saga Pt 4 Choices Never Made
by Nocturnis
Summary: Ok its confession time. This is an old story I started years ago while trapped in a country with no good entertainment. Now apperently the switch between softwares corrupted some of my files so that is why Pt 3's ending was a little short and confusing but as far as I can tell nothing happened to keep pt 4 in the dark. The rest of the stories came through alright and will be posted


1_Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel._

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time arrives in Sunnydale after a vision from Cordelia sends the whole A-Team to meet with The Scoobies. Soon after, they all found themselves being used as pawns in the stranger's game of temporal chess. Because of the constant abuse of time and reality our hero's found them-selves comatose and trapped in realities that are not their own,_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer pt 4

Choices Never Made

Part 1

When Buffy and Dawn stopped talking Riley looked at them with an even more confused look then before.

"So what you're telling me it that Dawn really isn't your sister but an extra dimensional energy turned into a human, and that you both are a different Buffy and Dawn from another reality but you're trapped in my reality's Buffy and Dawn bodies and you have no idea what you're doing her or how to get back,"

"That's pretty much it," Buffy said.

"In a nutshell," Dawn concluded. Riley got up and paced around the room. Buffy was glad that they had decided to get dressed before telling anybody anything.

"Ok, I think we need to see Giles," the former initiative member told the sisters.

"He is the same Giles that we know right?" Buffy asked.

"More or less," Riley replied getting his jacket.

Oz wasn't really surprised that he ran into a pack of vampires, since they were in a dark alley behind an abandoned warehouse. Faith had already dusted two of them while Oz indeed found his senses and reflexes were a lot sharper than he was really comfortable with. The werewolf dusted two vamps on his own when he smelled something, death lots of it. The vamps reinforcements had arrived and there were a lot of them. He could feel his blood boiling and the wolf inside screaming to get out. A sudden blast of electricity struck one of the vampires and a crossbow bolt dusted another one.

"Can't I go anywhere without you guys babysitting me?" Faith asked while punching one vampire in the nose.

"You're still on parole Faith," Wesley said appearing from the shadows behind him was a grim looking Graham.

"I was just looking for a little workout; I didn't know that these guys had back up." A crossbow bolt flew past her head and struck a vampire behind her, a thin young man with black unkempt hair stepped out of the shadows brandishing a crossbow.

"Aiming a little high aren't you Lindsey," Faith grunted as she staked the vampire behind her. The former lawyer didn't respond as he reloaded the crossbow. A flash of light struck a small group of vampires in front of them reducing them to ash.

"Damn, I'm good," Amy blurted in slight surprise. "Are we getting paid for this Wes?" The watcher looked around with a dispassionate eye.

"I'm afraid that this is strictly pro-bono," he replied with what sounded like a sigh.

"Damn it Faith. How's a guy supposed to get a paycheck when you keep giving everyone freebies." Lindsey grunted in disgust.

"Oh bitch, bitch, bitch," Faith muttered as the vampires started to retreat. Oz watched as they began to run off. Graham quickly took a grenade from his belt and tossed it in the fleeing vampires' direction. The escaping vamps were sent flying in different directions. The rest of the alternate reality team easily staked the disoriented vampires. Wesley looked at Faith with a very angry look on his face.

"Faith you and I really need to talk," as he said this Oz smelled something from Faith that he never smelled on her before, fear Faith was actually afraid of Wesley.

Faith watched as the Chronomancer explained his plans to the rest of the group; she couldn't help but think what a motley crew they were; a rouge slayer, a, rouge watcher a hyena man, three vampires and a vengeance demon and their mysterious masked leader. She was also still horny since she was interrupted from having fun with Angelus by a savage and somewhat intriguing Xander.

"Knock it off you two," the Chronomancer said in a monotone voice. He was scolding the vampire Willow who was aggressively sticking her tongue in Xanders' ear. She couldn't help but form a grin on Buffys' face. It wasn't to long ago that she learned that Willow was a lesbian, (though she was starting to suspect that the redhead was really bisexual) she was also amused by the way both Spike and Angelus were looking at her. It was so bizarre watching the shy and timid geek suddenly ooze sex appeal. She guessed that when the male vampires looked at her they were seeing a red haired Drusilla. The Chronomancers' plan wasn't that complicated they were basically going to go after the outer circles of the white hats and work their way to the top. Unfortunately something went wrong and she wasn't given the chance to torture Cordelia. In fact no matter how much she tried to coax Cordy the bitch wouldn't wake up. So since she had no torture to occupy her she was getting bored and frustrated. For some reason the Chronomancer refused to let her have fun with Buffy's body, the fact that he could meddle with time meant that there was no way she could sneak away from him. She was also frustrated at the fact that she had three cute hormone land mines also ready to go off that would definitely satisfy her if allowed the opportunity was driving her insane. She glared at the vampire Willow who turned her head towards the Slayer and winked with a sadistic smile.

_Oh no; I'm not that desperate _she thought as the vampire Willow licked her lips while looking at her.

Janna rubbed her temples as she followed the path her spell was indicating. She had to find the displaced soul and guide it back without being a disruptive influence on the

reality she was currently in. The spell took the shape of a yellow mist that seeped into an abandoned warehouse. The mist acted like a two way mirror showing her what was going on inside the warehouse. She watched as a big muscular soldier type was going to work on a punching bag while another slimmer built was filling out papers a couple of feet away from him. She could make out distinct grumblings about doing too much charity. While a brunette that radiated magic meditated in the corner. The mist soon found its target and illuminated the young werewolf who was standing by an office door with apprehension. Finding the source of the dimension upheaval she contemplated her next move.

"Daniel Osborne," she said as she approached the building. "If you can hear me come outside I'm here to send you back."

Around the same time Oz could have sworn he heard something, a familiar voice with an exotic accent. _Can't be she's dead, wait maybe here she's still alive._ Quietly Oz stepped away from the door and walked towards the exit of the building acting as the headquarters for Wesley's group. Everyone seemed too preoccupied to stop him and he really didn't feel like hearing Wesley and Faith duking it out. It scared him to hear Faith grunt in pain, followed by one from Wesley.

Dawn Summers held her breath as the helicopter touched down in what looked like a cornfield.

"That was cool," Dawn exclaimed sounding really excited about the helicopter ride. She jumped down and looked around the corn field. Her older sister followed after staying quiet. "Oh come on don't tell me you didn't think that was the best her exuberant sister said. Buffy chose to ignore her sister as she looked around the cornfield wondering were the secret base was hidden.

"So where are we going," Buffy asked Riley. Riley turned and gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry about this Buffy," he said. Before Buffy could react Riley shot her with a tranquilizer knocking her unconscious. Dawn watched in horror as her sister went down it was the last thing she saw as a tranq dart struck her as well.

"Impressive," Giles muttered to himself as he watched Xander strike the bag with a couple of right crosses followed by a sidekick. It was clear to the retired watcher that this Xander fully retained his knowledge of military tactics. He pondered if he should reveal the truth about himself, with all the strange occurrences that had happened to them he probably could handle it.

"Something on your mind Giles," Xander asked taking a breather from his work out.

"Just reminiscing, I find it hard to believe how you've changed so much,"

"It was your training, that helped me out with that," he replied as he leaned against the wall. "By the way I've got some new hardware,"

"Hardware," Giles said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I know you're not too thrilled with the idea of using conventional weapons but you have to admit some of my designs have come in handy." Giles felt even more confused than before, it was hard enough to believe that Xander was a proficient fighter but also a weapons designer. He sighed, feeling a bigger headache coming on.

"What kind of hardware are we talking about?"

"Holy grenades, stake projector, arm machetes and of course more neck patches." Before Giles could ask anymore questions the phone rang. He quickly picked it up grateful for the distraction. The operator informed him that it was a long distance phone call and asked if he would accept the charges. Curious he pushed the number key signifying he would and waited for the connection to be made.

"Hello,"

"Hey," the voice struck him like lightning, the familiar lilt the sarcastic wit it was all too familiar.

"Jenny," Giles said nearly breathless, his legs unable to absorb the weight of the shock as he fell on the couch.

"Well, duh who else would be calling long distance," she said with the familiar wit he had grown accustomed to when they were dating. His mouth failed him as she continued talking "My business is almost wrapped up here so I should be home soon," Giles just sat there his mouth hanging open. "Rupert, Rupert, are you there?" the voice asked.

"I'm here," Giles said tears streaming down his face. Xander watched confused about Giles reaction to the phone call. "It's good to hear your voice,"

"Geez Rupert you act like you haven't heard from me in years," He smiled.

"Xander can you excuse us," Giles said doing his best not to choke up. Xander smiled and gave Giles a little nod and went out the door without a word.

"Are you all right" the voice came from the receiver again.

"I'm fine it's just that I've missed you so much since you've been gone,"

The music blared on the stereo as the Slayer punched the blonde vampire.

"Oh come on luv, you've got to do better than that to lay out the Big Bad." Faith grunted as she came at the vampire with a one, two combination that he blocked. It had seemed like only yesterday she left the vampire stewing in his juices, but this was Spike before he got the chip in his head. Secretly part of her wanted to lay out The Big Bad but she had no doubt that her new boss was watching this little skirmish they were having. She suddenly felt her feet get swept from under her. _Damn getting careless,_ she thought to herself while she quickly kicked the vampire's knee cap causing him to kneel, followed by a swift kick to the stomach.

"That better?" she asked as she leapt on top of his stomach straddling him.

"Why Slayer I didn't know you cared," Spike said with a grin

"Don't flatter yourself," Buffy replied, twitching while she talked. His sensitive vampire nose could tell that Buffy was aroused. No, not Buffy but another Slayer that had stolen her body. It was so confusing to his vampire senses, and strangely enough his vampiric urges, one side of him wanted to kill the bitch that had never ceased to be a thorn in his side, while the other half wanted to ravish her, to taste every drop of sweat off of her skin, to make her squirm and beg for more.

"Why Spike I didn't know you cared," he heard Buffy say as she rode his erection.

"That will be enough of that," the familiar voice of The Chronomancer bellowed.

"Oh oh daddy's home were in big trouble now," Spike said with a smirk as he quickly rolled Faith of him. The mysterious cloaked figure glowered at the darker counterpart of Spike and the body swapped slayer.

"So when are we going to do this thing already? I'm getting bored," Faith said giving their new leader a pouty look.

"All in due time, first we have to wait for the others to return," He then left them wondering what he meant by others.

"Now wait just a bloody minute," Spike said chasing after the cloaked figure.

"Do not tempt me William, unless you want to be the Slayers pet," Spike looked at Faith. "It sounds like a tempting offer," Faith also approached the Chronomancer.

"My pet huh, sounds like it could be fun," before Spike could reply the both of them found themselves pinned to the wall.

"The Slayers body is important to my plans so no one will violate it, do I make myself clear,"

"Crystal," Faith grunted, she used all her Slayer strength and still found herself unable to push away from the wall.

"Alright we get the bloody message," Spike said also unable to free himself from the wall.

"I trust I will not have to repeat it," their master replied gesturing them down, "Remember I'll be watching you Faith," he said before disappearing. The two sparring partners got up off the floor and looked around the room they were training in.

"This sucks, I don't get why he won't let me have any fun with Buffy, it's not like you vamps can get me preggers are anything," Spike just stared at Faith with a look of amazement on his face.

"Bloody hell, isn't it obvious tall dark and god like has a thing for the bitch."

"You mean were going through all this dark mirror stuff because he wants to get in her pants, typical guy," Spike just shrugged and headed towards the door. "Hey, where the hell are you going?"

"To the pub, you wanna come?" Faith just shrugged and followed Spike out the door.

An hour later they found themselves in a small dive on the outskirts of town, Faith wasn't surprised that it was a demon bar. It was a small cramped smoke filled, sticky floored, dingy, badly lit bar. A combination of demons and vampires sat at the tables drinking their usual drinks. Faith walked up to the bar with Spike close behind.

"Hey, who does a girl have to kill to get a drink around here?" she said with a glint in her eye, as soon as the crowd saw who she was they quickly got out of their seats. Faith walked over to the bar and sat down. "Oh come on, I was only kidding," Spike sat next to her also amused by the turn of events.

"See what the lady is having and put it on my tab," Spike said to the bartender. The bartender a black pot bellied human (our at least seemed to be human) approached the bar.

"We don't want any trouble Spike especially not from your date,"

"Whisky on the rocks and I'm not his date," Faith ordered giving the bartender a dirty look.

"And I'll have my usual Harv," Spike said looking even more amused. "Frustrating isn't it luv, having big daddy watching over you all the time, you must be getting awfully tense." Faith gave the vampire a dirty look.

"You know their other people in our happy little group that you could spend your time with,"

"I can barely stand Angelus, Xander beast is annoying and Willow as a vampire is just too weird, Ethan's working on chaos magic which is a snore and Anya's a bitch that just leaves you and me. Why would you rather have their company?"

"I suppose not," Faith sighed understanding Spikes' unease with the Scoobies darker counterparts.

"I mean granted Willow does make a sexy vampire,"

"Don't go there, Willow and sexy should not be part of the same sentence." The bartender put there drinks at the bar without charge, Faith suspected that Spike had a huge tab that would probably remain unpaid. Faith took a quick shot of her drink she couldn't help but wonder if Buffy ever got drunk. Wouldn't it be damn funny to knock her down a couple of pegs by showing the town a drunken Buffy? The only problem is that she was sure her evil unwanted sugar daddy was watching. He was already keeping her from getting hot and sweaty with all the evil boy toys back at the hideout, she was surprised that they were even allowed to leave. She wondered if she was being watched all the time or if their mysterious boss had taken a break. She ordered another drink if it bothered Spike he didn't show it. She held the glass to her lips and waited for time to stop. Everyone was still moving, minding their own business doing their best not to stare at the Slayer. Slowly she took a sip from the glass and waited, still nothing. She took another shot of whiskey and ordered another.

"You planning on walking home pet," Spike asked her as she took another shot of whiskey.

"I can handle my liquor or anything else for that matter, "she said batting her eye at Spike.

"Be careful, luv you could get into a lot of trouble saying things like that in a place like this," Spike motioned for Faith to look behind her, doing so she saw a group of biker demons come into the bar. On closer look they were wearing black jackets that had a flaming skeleton on top of a naked woman trying to fight it off. Faith guessed they were not there for the drinks.

"Well, will you look at that, Platinum Willy's here," she could see Spike shrug his shoulders and sigh. He got off his stool while demons seemed to be finding darker corners to hide in.

"Hello guys, been awhile, "Spike said looking amused.

"I thought I told you never to show your face here again," the demon said puffing up his chest. He was a red demon about 6 feet tall with a triangular face and a circular mouth.

"I must not have heard you through the floor I left you lying on." The blonde vampire said with a smirk this comment seemed to enrage the creatures behind him. "I see you brought your mates with you, lucky I brought some back up of my own.

"You son of a bitch," Faith seethed

"Oh, come on Slayer this is just what you need to work off that tension," the demons seemed to tense up

"The Slayer," the demon growled looking over the blonde. Faith saw that there was no point in remaining seated as the demons advanced on them.

Tara felt a sudden weightlessness take over her body and a force drawing her floating body towards a closed hotel. Her confusion didn't last as she found the source of the mysterious force. She could tell that the vampire with a soul was just like her displaced in reality. She watched as Angel suddenly tensed up as the alternate Doyle walked into the Hyperion

"Got to tell you boss, this place is certainly a step up from our last office." Angel just stayed silent not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Boss is something wrong, like I said it looks like you've seen a ghost, which to tell you the truth would be good for business."

"Everything's fine Doyle it's just been a long day,"

"And a slow week, any chance of getting a vision any time soon Doyle," Cordelia asked impatiently.

"Sorry darling they don't work like that, and if they don't want to do a pop and fresh in my head, I ain't complaining,"

_It's Doyle alright, just not the one I know, _the vampire detective thought to himself. This world was different from the one he left behind, Faith never betrayed them, Doyle didn't die, Buffy had a chance to live a normal life, it seemed to be better than the one he left behind, the one were Faith betrayed them and Doyle was dead, fallen in the line of duty.

"Angel?" he could hear Cordelia trying to see if he was alright, but he couldn't answer, he didn't want to answer he wanted to stay and talk to his old friend.

"Angel?" another voice but it wasn't Cordy's this one had more of a southern accent to it, as well as a more nervous tone. He turned to see Tara standing in front of the Hyperion entrance waiting for him. She could tell that there were some differences here, some things that made the vampire uncomfortable.

"Angel it's time to go, this isn't your reality and a lot of people need help in yours," The vampire with a soul looked conflicted to her. He turned to the two employees Tara approached him gently reciting a few words and with a gentle touch his world suddenly went dark.

"Miss Calendar," Oz asked not sure what to make of the image in front of him.

"I'm not the Janna Calendar you know David, I'm here to help you back to your reality."

"Ok, how do you plan on doing that" Oz replied in his usual stoicism. Janna sighed as she began mumbling a spell that sent her and Oz's soul back to its own reality.

The receiver was put down after a very uncomfortable conversation on Giles part, he knew that this wasn't the Jenny Calendar that he knew but it still didn't make things any easier. He was stranded in an alternate reality along with Willow with no idea how they were going to get back. The Oracles warned Giles that The Chronomancer was seriously damaging the space time continuum. He picked up the receiver on his phone and dialed Willow's number.

Angel woke up with a headache,

"Where," he said trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Getting up he could see that he was back in the Magic Box, but he seemed to be the only one who was awake he checked all the others and everyone else except for Spike was breathing. But he also noticed something that disturbed him.

"We're missing some people," Angel observed. The vampire with a soul stood there not sure what to do next.

To say Gunn looked confused was an understatement Janna watched as the young man slowly walked to Wolf Ram and Hart, he seemed to be lost in thought as she followed him. They both stopped at a traffic light.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked, the young man seemed startled at this question.

"Why are you going to take me, you don't look like a lawyer,"

"I'll consider that a compliment, but you didn't answer my question."

"Do I want to back to being simple muscle for hire because I tried to kill a champion, or do I want to stay chief of security to Evil Inc, married to a beautiful woman and having some semblance of a normal life for actually succeeding in killing that champion." He sighed for a moment and turned to the gypsy. "Take me home now before I change my mind."

The smell of a freshly mowed lawn struck his senses as Whistler walked the park looking for the one of the displaced souls. He could feel it was nearby and watched as Buffy sat down on a park bench her mood one of despair.

"It's no use; we can't find her until she wants to be found." Buffy sighed. The Slayer looked distraught but she wasn't the one being sent back it was the young man beside her. He slowly approached the young couple watching the reality displaced comforting the young girl.

"Oh my god, it's impossible," the Slayer said as she caught site of the demon approaching her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey kid, sorry to have to do this to you but I'm here for him," he told them pointing at Riley.

"Do I know you?" Riley asked as Buffy prepared herself for a fight.

"No, but you know you don't belong here, I'm here to take you home," Riley looked at Buffy confused and angry by the appearance of someone that obviously meant a lot to her.

"He is home," Buffy said preparing to knock Whistler's lights out.

"No I'm not," Riley said simply as he looked at a confused Buffy. "I know this is hard to understand, but I'm not the Riley Finn that you think you love, I'm a different one and as much as I would like to stay here and be your Riley Finn I'm needed elsewhere." Before Buffy could respond Whistler had fished something out of his coat and a flash of green light surrounded them sending them both back to their reality.

The first thought that the young soldier had was _where am I?_ He looked around and saw that he was lying on the floor along with other unconscious bodies, or at least he hoped they were unconscious. He then heard footsteps approaching and his combat training kicked in. He stood up quickly all the while surveying his surroundings. He was in The Magic Box around him were unconscious bodies of his friends and allies. Across from him was the King of Pain.

"Typical someone final gets up and it ends up being Captain White Bread,"

"I don't think we have time to get into it right now do you?" Reilly asked annoyed that Angel was the only one awake besides him.

"Besides I don't think I could seriously fight you dressed like that."

"So all we have to do is touch this crystal thing and poof were back in our own reality?" Xander asked Doyle as Cordelia stared at him speechless.

"That is the gist of it,"

"Will I still be a vampire?" Cordelia asked finding her voice.

"No worries darling, your soul will be sent back to your body and this form will revert back to normal." Doyle watched as the brunette looked him over. Then she took a step towards the sunlight were the two men were standing.

"Cordelia what are you doing?" Xander asked as the vampire walked closer to the sunlight.

"I'm not leaving this thing to wear my face, I have a reputation to protect you know." Doyle nodded and waited until she stepped out into the sun. Xander quickly grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his and the crystal. A flash of light surrounded them and when it faded all that was left was a confused Xander and a pile of ash.

The Slayer was on his mind, his Slayer, his and his alone to torment, to destroy not Spike's not the masked man him. The waiting was getting to Angelus like Faith he tried to find something to occupy his time but none of the hostages they had seemed to be waking up so far. He had plans for Cordelia special plans, but she had to be conscious for them to be any fun. Willow's girlfriend could be fun to play with for awhile, show here what she's been missing playing for the other team, And Xander's new girlfriend he would torture the human Anyanka just for having a stupidity when it came to choosing men. Oz he would just kill, werewolves were too unpredictable to mess around with. So instead he waited the mastermind behind the little charade that they were going through had kept him from killing anyone. Why? He was bored and wanted something to do. But this guy seemed to actually enjoy tormenting Angelus with boredom; he had a seething hatred for the vampire for some reason. He had a pretty good idea who was really behind that mask and the thought amused enough to play it the masked man's way for awhile. But still he was getting bored and the prescription he was taking to keep Angel dormant was not going to last forever. He glanced over at the four hostages tied up in their chairs. When he heard a moaning sound,

"Angel," he heard Oz mumble. The vampire smiled the fun was about to begin.

Anya was used to alternate realities so she found she could quickly lock on anyone else who didn't belong, she allowed the energies of the world to flow around her and then she felt something, someone did not belong in this world she found herself in Boston watching a young girl being eaten by a vampire. She was whimpering as the last few drops of life were sucked out of her body. The vampire standing over her was also familiar he pulled away with a very satisfied look on his face.

"If I were you pet I would just turn away," the vampire said the sound of his English being choked by the young girl's blood.

"Oh, Spike do you think I care if you indulge a little, your free after all. If you like I could leave you here while they stake your body back home; I know it will make Xander really happy." The vampire seemed to ponder that for awhile.

"Do we have to leave right away, I mean can't we stay and have some fun. After all how long has it been since you did a really good vengeance on someone?" Anya smiled he's_ right I mean after all this dimension will cease to exist when I lose my powers anyway, _"I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt." The former vengeance demon said with a smile.

_I'm tied up, why am I tied up? _Cordelia thought to herself. Her head was still a little groggy from the traveling. She could hear voices in the background one sounded like Angel and he was talking to someone. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one tied up. She recognized the blonde girl and across from her was Xander's psycho girlfriend. But a couple of feet in the other direction she could her Angel talking.

"I'm sorry Oz but the truth is we feel that you're just too dangerous to let loose into the public, you, Anya, Tara and Cordelia are just too dangerous in your current conditions."

"Why are Anya and Cordy dangerous?" she recognized the voice asking the question. Oz was here to with the rest of them.

"Anya is a former vengeance demon and Cordy well she's been kind of sleeping around with the wrong element if you know what I mean." Cordelia heart froze why was Angel lying about her, is this really what he thought every time he saw her.

"You smell different Angel," Oz said the intensity in his voice rising. "Something's not right." Cordelia listened unable to turn her head to see the conversation taking place close to her.

"Nothing is right Oz, evil keeps winning and all the good that we do is a wasted effort. Buffy keeps sleeping with the wrong guys, Xander remains as useless as ever, Giles has been removed from the council because he actually wants to do something and Willow, well Willow is no longer driving the stick shift now is she. Was it you Oz? Did you do something that turned Willow from the boys and into the arms of the blonde wicca over there." Cordelia heard something it sounded like chains rattling. "You want to take care of her don't you; she took Willow from you, and made her a dyke or maybe you were just not man enough for her." The change of his tone made Cordelia's blood freeze the way he kept taunting Oz, she knew that it wasn't Angel she was listening to.

"Angelus," she whispered and then she heard the sound of chains shaking and someone growling.

Angel smelled wrong and he also sounded wrong, he was a lot more cruel and evil and the things he kept saying were making him want to wolf out.

"C'mon Oz, where is that old werewolf spirit?" before he could answer he felt a kick in the ribs. He went down trying to catch his breath the chains were pressed against him. Angel knelt down next to him "Let's just loosen these chains just a little, maybe that will help the fur start to fly. What do you think Cordy?" the vampire turned towards the brunette. "Oh I know you're awake, I could hear the change in your breathing, not to mention you whispered out my name." He turned back to Oz and loosened a length of chain. "This is good because Oz here," he said as he jerked on the chain. "Really needs a chew toy and its more fun to watch when the toys are awake."

"No," Oz grunted. "Won't do it." He heard the vampire chuckle sadistically.

"Oh I think all you need, is a little incentive." He watched as the vampire approached Tara and ripped her sweater off. He then approached Oz and shoved the sweater in his face. "Who does that smell like, hmm does it smell like Willow, does it smell like the sweat that only lovers can make. She took what was yours and made it her own. It was your mate that was stolen." Oz struggled, as he felt the wolf yearn to come out.

"Stop it Angelus," Cordelia screamed out. "Leave him alone." She panicked as she heard Oz struggle against the transformation.

"Here doggy," Angelus said cruelly.

"Everyone else is still unconscious, how much fun will it be if I'm the only one screaming?" Cordelia asked. She couldn't hear anything and hoped that it meant that Angelus was thinking.

"Well Cordy I have to admit you do have a point. Tell you what I'll give beauty a chance to soothe the savage beast." She heard what she knew a kick in the ribs sounded followed by a muffling sound. "I'll leave alone and let you try and not become a meal or a real bitch." She could hear the vampire whistling and walking away leaving her to deal with a struggling Oz. She could here him whining trying to control the transformation within.

"Oz, listen to me that was not Angel that was Angelus we can't trust anything he said." She listened as Oz try to struggle against the transformation. "Please Oz you can't let him win like this. Angelus wants you to hurt us for his amusement because he knows you'll feel guilty about it for the rest of your life. I know you don't want to hurt anybody and I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love, we were both their that day, we both saw Xander and Willow, but Willow is happy now, Xander is happy now and I'm doing ok." She stopped talking waiting for a response. All she heard was silence and then the growling of a werewolf that was chained only a few feet away from her.

"Well that pretty much sucked didn't it?" Angelus said as he stood by the door watching Oz trying to get at Cordelia. The chain was barely within reach of any of them Angelus had seen to that. The only way Oz could reach any of them is if one of them did something incredibly stupid but it would be fun to watch them squirm for awhile. "Cordy, Cordy, Cordy if you want to keep a guy from getting angry you don't tell him that his girlfriend is happy with someone else that is just stupid." Cordelia remained completely still even though she could feel Oz close by. Angelus watched and could smell Cordelia's fear. "But then again I guess you never really good with relationships were you? Most of the boys in school only wanted you for your body, Xander, dumped you for Willow, Wesley you just didn't do it for him, and Doyle he would sooner incinerate himself than be with you, face it girl you've lost it. Angelus could smell the fear coming off Cordelia and was enjoying it he had been humiliated when fell for her little performance from before and now he was going to do the same to her. It was only a performance for the time being since their dimensionally displaced master wasn't letting

anyone get killed until the final act, however he didn't say that he couldn't scare them or infect one of them with lycanthropy. Oh yes he was going to enjoy keeping her alive for as long as possible.

Giles read the books on alternate dimensions that he had acquired from his alternates library while he waited for Willow.

"Really sucks doesn't it," the unfamiliar voice came from behind the old watcher. He turned quickly and saw that the source was a young man of about 16 years of age who was looking through a spell book. "I mean wanting to talk to someone for so long only to realize you really aren't supposed to be." the young man just looked at the watcher and made no move to stop him from inching towards his weapons.

"Who are you?" Giles said trying to strike up a conversation while inching towards his weapons.

"A friend," the young man answered putting down the book.

"Whose friend would you happen to be?" Giles asked stalling for time.

"If I was your enemy Giles you would already be dead, I'm here to take you and Willow back home."

"You're an agent of The Chronomancer," Giles said removing a small dagger from its hidden place behind a table leg.

"Nope I work on the side of the Angels." he said with a smile that suggested he was making an inside joke.

"And I'm supposed to take you at your word," the teenager sighed and before Giles could think to defend himself the kid had already disarmed him and had him pinned to the wall with his elbow at Giles's throat.

"If I wanted to I could have disarmed you and than snapped your neck."

"Point made," Giles grunted. The young man released his grip and allowed the former librarian to catch his breath. The doorbell rang interrupting any future conversation between him and the young stranger.

"Giles am I glad to see you this dimension is too stressful, Xander keeps hound dogging me I had to cast an illusion spell just so I could leave the house." Willow started ranting unaware of Giles' house guest.

"Ahem" the young man cleared his throat.

"Connor,"

"You know him," Giles asked Willow who still had a confused look on her face.

"We've met," she said. Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal. "She's ready to back home, how about you?"

Giles sighed then cautiously approached Willow and Connor.

"Just touch the crystal and mutter there's no place like home." Both of them stared at him with a skeptical expression. "Just kidding," sighing they both touched the crystal and were suddenly surrounded by a surge of white light.

A woman's scream shook Tara loose of her disorientation. She turned to see Angel grinning at a woman being terrorized by a werewolf. Her first reaction was to run over and help but she soon learned that she was tied to a chair. Her time with Willow and her friends took over and she started to calm down and concentrate. She remembered the last time she was terrified by a werewolf. Two days later she was studying spells that would repel lycanthropes. She felt a little ashamed of herself at first sneaking behind Willow's back to practice spells to repel her former lover. They turned out to be unnecessary; they hadn't encountered anymore werewolves since Oz left. Now she was glad that she did. It wasn't going to be easy, without her spell elements all that she could use to repel the wolf was her will. She started muttering the protective spell. She could feel the magic forming around her, and she willed it towards the wolf. The wolf stopped and whined looking around confused. It wondered away into a corner and sat and stared at her. Tara let loose a sigh of relief.

"Well,well,well look who's up and about," Angel said with a maniacal grin

"Gunn,Gunn can you hear me?" Charles Gunn opened his eyes to see his former employer looking down at him a concerned look on his face.

"Angel, is that really you?" the vampire offered Gunn a hand up which he gratefully accepted.

"I take you went through the whole alternate reality deal also." Gunn just nodded not seeing any reason to tell Angel that he dusted him. "That bad huh," Angel said looking at the unconscious bodies that were still lying on the floor.

"I dusted you and Wolf Ram and Hart made me chief of security," Gunn said changing his mind about being discreet. The vampire just stared at him. "Hey I did have a life before I met you guys you know." Angel sighed and shook his head. It was his Gunn alright.

"We have some people missing," Angel informed his friend changing the subject before things got more uncomfortable.

"Who?"

"Oz,Anya,Tara and Cordy." he said the last one in a quiet voice. Gunn tensed up then walked to the back room of The Magic Box were the weapons were kept.

When he returned he had his street gear ready, including his homemade battleaxe.

"So what's our first move?"

"You stay here and guard the bodies, I'll find The Chronomancer and kill him." Angel said his voice full of rage.

"What why do I have to stay here with the unconscious people,"

"We need someone to protect are friends here." Gunn looked at him with a look of shock and disbelief. His question of who was going with him was answered by the emergence of a young man that Gunn had never seen before.

"It's a long story," the vampire sighed.. Angel reached into his coat and pulled out his cell phone. "If we find anything I'll call and let you know" he told Gunn sounding like a dad telling his kids everything will be alright.

"And what am I supposed to do until then," Gunn asked annoyed at Angel.

"Find something to keep you busy, do some research on chronomancy, or if you really feel like it you can tag Xander's face." the vampire said with a grin.

Ten minutes later when the sun went down Angel and Riely was out the door hunting for The Chronomancer while Gunn stayed behind guarding the bodies. He

looked around at the large section of magic books that Giles had on the table. He shook his head before he started looking for a marker.

"Oh that hit the spot alright," Spike said after draining his third victim. He wondered how long Anya was going to let him stay before she shipped him back along with her. Maybe he could convince her to let him stay After all it wasn't like anyone was going to miss him. And he hated the fact that the only reason he's still around is because everyone considered him to pathetic to kill. But here the vamps were starting to take over, and he wanted a piece of that action. It felt good to be able to feed again to hit a human again Now that he was here why go back to being the Slayers pet again?

Willow walked around wondering were all her new friends were, the man in the mask promised a fun party with games but now no one was playing with her anymore, beast Xander was sleeping after some slap and tickle, the other Slayer went off with the golden haired vampire and the bad puppy also seemed to be nowhere around

"Bored now," she sighed as she looked around for someone to play with. She could hear some chanting in a room ahead of her. She saw the only human playing with spells and potions muttering words that made her head hurt. He would be no fun, she wondered if other Willow was here, she could smell someone who smelled like her but also mixed with someone else. She was suddenly distracted by the sound of someone screaming, a woman she smiled maybe she would have some fun and games after all.

"Perfect knocked unconscious again," Giles muttered as he looked up at the ceiling of The Magic Box. It looked like home but he still wasn't to sure.

"I can't believe you did that," he heard Willow shout out, "are you insane," he quickly stood up and surveyed the area. The floor was still littered with unconscious people. Giles looked to see the source of Willow's aggravation. Standing over Wesley with a marker was Gunn on closer inspection he could see that a pair of glasses and a little fake mustache was drawn on his face.

"Children can we please focus on the task at hand, I'm glad to see your well Charles,"

"Back atcha." he said looking around. "Any idea how were going to revive the others while Angel hunting the big bad guy of the day?"

"Angel went after The Chronomancer by himself?" Willow asked sounding even more shocked.

"They took some hostages including Cordy."

"And Tara!" Willow said her eyes going black.

The wolf was confused he wanted to feed and now suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore, why the food was there, he could hear the heart beat faster smell the fear coming from their skin so why was he not hungry. There was something else the dead thing it was by the mate stealer. It was whispering something in her ear. It was scaring her but she was muttering something else, the wolf couldn't understand what she was muttering but now he wanted to hurt the dead thing. It was close enough to attack. He lunged at it sinking his teeth into its leg. The dead thing was trying to fight it off but its teeth were buried deep in its flesh. Drag it forward than go for its throat. The dead thing was screaming at the mate stealer the wolf let go of the leg and leapt for the throat but it was grabbed by another dead thing.

"Bad dog, no treat for you." it said as it pulled on the chain dragging it away. The voice was familer it sounded like the wolf's mate but it smelled like a dead thing.

"And you naughty puppy, playing without me,"

Ethan Rayne loved chaos that and taking ol Ripper down a peg or two, oh sure he could have killed Rupert many times but where was the fun in that? It was a lot more fun to force him into a situation that would bring out the Ripper that he knew. Not the tweed jacket brimmed glasses wearing Watcher of the Slayer, but the hell bent for leather, young sorcerer that would help him raise all kinds of hell back when they were kids. Unfortunately Ripper and the Slayer seemed to have made some powerful new friends. Powerful enough to have him arrested and lock up in a military prison without trial. But now he was free and working an even more powerful bloke, even better a powerful bloke with a workable plan. The end result was going to wreak a lot of havoc in Sunnydale even after it was all over. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if he could actually rely much on the new allies he was working with. Case in point was the ruckus he could hear in the back. The boss told them that the hostages were not to be harmed, but then again expecting a group consisting of a rouge Slayer a hyena possessed young man, a vengeance demon three vampires and a devishly handsome sorcerer was a bit much to ask of anyone. It didn't help that two of those vampires were psychotic to begin with. Sighing Ethan closed the mystic text he was reading and went to the back to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Ooh that was magic, like frozen champagne in a glass" Drusilla sighed as she tried to rise only to find the chains still restraining her. Spike watched and smiled happy that Dru was his again, he was a killer again everything was right with this world. And as soon as Anyanka arrived he would tell her to sod off that he was staying here let them stake the old body, they can even throw a sodden party if they wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted by the a familiar sounding voice.

"Alright Spike you have enough fun, time to go back."

"Sod off Anya, I'm staying here where everything's right for a change."

"Nothing's right here Spike, nothing this dimension is a farce, it's going to end as soon as Giles summons me. Then you'll just fade from existence."

"Well then I'm afraid we have a problem Anya, I'm not going back." he got up and walked towards the vengeance demon.

"Don't be stupid Spike I'm a lot stronger than you in this form, one way or another I'm going back to Xander."

"I don't think so Luv," he said before charging at her.

Buffy woke up in a cell, she recognized the type of cell but it was no ordinary cell it looked like the same type of cell the Initiative used. A white sterile place with three

solid walls and a plexi glass wall that Buffy suspected was electrified. She looked up and saw that her cell was being monitored.

"Hello, Riely, anyone?" she yelled to the camera. There was no answer from the camera. She sat down on the cot provided for her and waited. She knew that sooner or later someone would talk to her. She tried to recall what Riley told her. She knew she had some allies, Riley told her that both Xander and Giles were working for the government as well, but she couldn't understand why Riley betrayed her and Dawn._ Because you told him that you were not you and you started asking for information that might or might not be considered classified. _She thought mentally scolding herself for being so stupid. This version of Riley never quit The Initiative so he was still soldier first, boyfriend second. She hoped Dawn was alright, she really didn't want to believe that the troops would hurt them but she could not assume anything at the moment. She sat and waited for someone to interrogate her.

"You really are a pain in the ass," The Slayer said rolling her neck and looking at Spike.

"Oh come one luv you're not telling me that you didn't need that. The Phantom knock-off isn't letting you shag so I figured that you needed some sort of release." Spike said putting his arms around her shoulder. She had to admit that she did feel a little better despite the pain in her left arm. It was a good brawl ten on one so the odds were just about fair for the other team. And she did get to do some quality dusting accomplished it wasn't the release she was looking for but for the moment it would have to do. She looked over at Spike he also seemed to be more relax.

"Got to tell you Slayer the darkside looks good on you." Spike told her looking at her with a look that she recognized, it was the look of wanting something you couldn't have. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Buffy he was lusting after or her.

"Is it me you want to fuck or her?" she asked catching Spike by surprise. He looked at her like he was wondering the same thing.

The soldier paced back and forth in front of Dawn as she sat in the interrogation room, she remembered meeting him once he was one of Riley's friends. She remembered hearing that he died and was then made into some cyber demon or something, but here apparently he survived.

"Forrest," this seemed to catch the guards attention, "that's your name right? I'm not sure Riley only mentioned you once or twice."

"Glad to hear that he still can keep a secret," the young black man grunted.

"Why am I here?" Dawn asked squirming in her chair.

"Don't know," he answered honestly.

"Are they going to experiment on me?" Dawn asked as she jumped up from her chair.

"What?" Forrest ask losing his composure.

"Well that's what you Initiative guys right you catch weird creatures and you experiment on them." Forrest couldn't help but roll his eyes. As the teenager looked at him with fear in her eyes. _She's a security risk, keep reminding yourself she's a security risk._

"No we're not going to experiment on you, we just want to run some test to make sure everything is alright with you and your sister,"

"Sound's like experimenting to me." Dawn said grabbing both her knees as she sat on the chair.

"It's not experimenting it's just a check to make sure that you're both you." Dawn looked up.

"You're checking to make sure that we're not possessed, or demons in disguise, or something like that right?" she said sounding more and more defiant.

"Something like that," Forrest said not sure what else to say. Dawn sighed.

"So you're not going to torture me?"

"Kid you watch way too much television, we're the good guys," he said still not going towards her.

"Then why are you keeping your distance?" Dawn asked getting up from the chair. She looked at Forrest who rarely moved, "Oh my god, Riley asked you to babysit me didn't he?"Forrest answered by squirming uncomfortably.

Her first backhand sent the blonde vampire flying, he got up and looked at her.

"What I'm a lot stronger in this form,"

"So why not stay in that form, your stronger, faster hell you're practically god here." His words stopped her, he had a point here she was practically a god in this dimension, all she had to do was ignore Giles's summons. She could stay a vengeance demon, _but then Xander, my sweet Xander would be that evil thing, still with Willow. And Willow little miss I don't want to hurt anyone wouldn't want to stay a vampire either. Tara would probably miss her, and unlike Xander's other friends Tara never made me feel like an outsider._

"Got you," Spike said as he grabbed her from behind. "You've been a pain in my neck since I arrived here. But now I have a chance to give you pain in your's" He morphed into vamp and raised his chin to take a bite. Sighing Anya quickly pushed Spike with ease.

"Vampires you always think with your teeth," she sighed and concentrated focusing on all the alternate realities that she wanted to send herself to. It was a big jumble but finally she was able to find the right one. Satisfied that she had she teleported over to Spike and better he could stop her she planted a kiss on his lips. A strange tingling sensation filled them both and soon they were on the way to the reality that they currently inhabited.

"It must suck," Dawn said walking around the table. "Riley asking you to babysit me while he tries to prove that Buffy isn't a demon" Forrest didn't say anything. "I mean I'm sure there's a more dangerous threat out there than a teenage girl that claims that her and sister come from a different reality."

"Are you confirming that you still believe that you and your sister are different reality counterparts?" Forrest did his best to make the question sound really official.

"No it's more like we've taken over the bodies of the Buffy and Dawn that were originally here,"

"So you are confirming that you and agent Summers are being influenced by an outside force," Dawn closed her mouth not sure what to say next, she doubted that they would allow her to talk to Buffy especially since she told them that they were being influenced by what The Initiative considered an outside force. Forrest just stared at Dawn like she was a lab specimen.

"We just want to go back home and let you have back your Dawn and Buffy," she told him honestly. Forrest looked at her for a moment and seemed to be considering her words.

"And how do you plan on getting back home?" Forrest asked sceptically. Dawn looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm not sure how,"

Wesley ended up spending almost the whole day in his office doing research on alternate dimensions but none of the books he read revealed how he was going to get back to his dimension. He occasionally glanced out of his office window and saw Angel avoiding everyone's gaze as he placed the chinese takeout on the small dining area that was set up in a small corner of the lobby. Cordeila and Xander were busy ignoring Angel

who said nothing as he walked past them and headed towards Wesley. The vampire's body seemed to suddenly tense up as a customer entered the hyperion.

Whistler entered The Hyperion and watched his former protege tense up.

"Whistler," Angel gasped.

"Relax kid, I'm not here for you I understand that someone else is in charge." Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase walked over to see the man who had gotten the usual cool as a cucumber vampire tied up in knots. Shortly afterwards Wesley Wyndham Price stepped out of his office.

"There's the man I want to talk to," Whistler said as he slowly approached Wesley.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Wesley asked.

"I'm here to take you home," Whistler told him.

"I see and how are planning on doing that?" Wesley asked suspicious.

"I think we should continue this conversation in private." Whistler told the new boss. Wesley nodded in agreement and showed Whistler the way to his office.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Spike muttered rubbing his head. He could tell that he was back at the magic box, the familer smell of The Slayers friends filled his nostril,the sweet smell of Willow's lilac shampoo, the somewhat robust smell of Giles's aftershave, the smell of chocolate chip cookie dough that always surrounded Dawn. A new smell filled the air, magic dark and powerful was crackling around the shop. He stood up just in time to see Giles and Gunn go flying in two different directions.

"Well this could be entertaining," Spike smirked. He watched as Willow formed a small green sprite from her hand. The little green dot rose from her hand and went out the door, followed by the witch.

"What the hell was that about?" Spike wondered out loud as he watched her go.

"She's gone to take on The Chronomancer," Giles said in a strained voice.

"He has my sympathies," Spike replied

Giles was worried he knew that Willow's magic was getting stronger but he had no idea that she was this powerful. His back ached as he got up. Gunn was already up and looking around not sure what to do next.

"Spike we have to stop her, we don't know what were facing yet,"

"What do you mean we Rupert," Spike said as he searched his pockets for his smokes.

"Don't be an idiot Spike, Willow's one of are most powerful players if she gets taken out we'll have a harder time taking out The Chronomancer."

"And your point is?" Giles got up and walked towards Spike.

"Listen you prat I swear if we lose anyone and I mean anyone I'll make you wish Buffy staked you a long time ago. Remember you were a guest in my house I know what a sound sleeper you are." Spike smirked.

"Give it up Ripper you aren't that convincing," Giles backed up a step and took off his glasses. He looked up at Spike

"How about if I pay a demon to sodomize you with a holy water rubber will that convince you," The comment took Spike by surprise. There was no change in the timbre in Giles's voice, no elevation in his heartbeat.

"You're serious?"

"Never more so in my life," Giles watched as the vampire antagonist turned to Gunn.

"Bugger, come on Gunn lets go get red." Giles watched as the two young fighters left to get Willow."

"Nice office," Whistler commented looking through one of the books.

"Yes, to bad it's not mine." Wesley commented. "So I am to assume that you are the enigmatic Whistler that mentored Angel."

"The same, look I really would like to chat but we don't have a lot of time to talk," as he spoke Whistler removed an amulet from his jacket. "And here's your ticket home."

"The crystal of the traveler, an interesting thing to have. The problem you see is that I don't see why I should trust you,".

"We really don't have time for this, The Chronomancer is assembling his forces while we have this little chat,"

"His forces, what do you mean?"

"He chose those specific points in the past for a reason,"

"And that reason would be?"

"Hey you're the detective here, I'm strictly the middleman between you and The Powers That Be." He held out the amulet for Wesley. Cautiously the former watcher touch the amulet and suddenly felt weightless as his soul returned to his regular body.

Willow watched as the wolf whimpered in the corner after she had tossed it.

"While I got to admit I didn't see that coming," the puppy said as he stood up sounding annoyed. He was different from the puppy that she had known he acted more like Xander, he enjoyed playing the games she liked to play. "Thank's red I guess I owe you," he was different something was missing, The Master had told her a long time ago that the puppy used to be an angel until naughty gypsies turned him into a puppy.

"Puppy?" she asked confused.

"Angelus, he's the puppy."Angelus replied while pointing at Oz "though, we also have a couple of bitches as well."

"The angel," Willow said in awe.

"Far from it," they looked to see a defiant Cordelia glaring back at them. "God I hoped never to see skanky Willow again."

"Cordelia, Willow said with a smile, why won't you just stay dead."

"Just lucky I guess," Cordeila said struggling against her ropes.

"Do you want to play with the angel and me?" Willow asked not really caring about the answer. The two vampires stalked towards Cordelia.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the vampires turned to see Anya wide awake. "Otherwise you lose your only bargaining chip when Angel arrives.

Anya had woken up to see the vampire version of Willow talking to who she assumed was Angelus. The vampires were now looking at her stunned.

"What, it was easy enough to figure out once someone actually thought about it, The Chronomancer is going through different points in time recruiting past versions of this realities white hats. Except these are more like black hats since they're all from times when they were either being possessed or altered by dark forces." She looked around to see Tara, and Cordelia looking at her in shock. She caught her breath and continued. "For example this Willow is the vampire version that I created after granting Cordelia's vengeance wish a couple of years ago, Angelus could be from any period in time, I'm guessing that they also have Faith here from the time that she took Buffy's body that Xander told me about." Anya looked pleased with herself for figuring it out. The awkward silence was interrupted by the sounds of hands clapping.

"Bravo, finally someone from Ripper's crew that has some semblance of intelligence." Ethan Rayne commented. "And she does have a point you two, the boss wants the hostages...and myself left unharmed" Ethan told the vampires who were looking at him with an annoyed glance.

"Well he's not here now is he," Angelus said with a sinister whisper.

"Actually in a technical sense he everywhere and anywhere, think about with his time magic he can keep track of what everyone is doing whenever he chooses to all I have to do is this, Help" Anya just waited and as if on cue the mysterious masked man appeared behind them.

"Uh oh daddy's home," Vampire Willow looking at the angry masked sorcerer.

Angel's car drove down the street faster than legally allowed, to Spike it was almost worth the chase just for the chance to hijack Angel's car he wondered if he would have a chance to crash before the day was through, he doubted the vampire had insurance. Beside him was the blade wannabe Charles Gunn keeping a careful watch on the vampire

"Take a picture it lasts longer mate." Spike sighed. If the comment bothered Gunn he didn't show it.

"Try not to crash the company car," Gunn said while sharpening a dagger that he pulled out of nowhere. He wondered how Rupert even planned for them to bring the witch back with them that was assuming they could even find where The Chronomancer was.

"Any sign of Red," Spike asked. Gunn didn't answer, he didn't have to as blue lightning started to dance around a floating red haired young woman who was hovering in front of a computer shop.

"First things first," the wolf heard an ominous voice boom, the wolf watched as light flew from a human with a familer smell's hand and struck it. The wold felt tired and wanted to sleep. He could feel his fur getting smaller along with its body. It was going to the dark place again the place it always goes when the enemy was taken care of. The last thing he heard was the voice.

"Now where were we?"

"Well your physical checks out," the doctor told Buffy who was still waiting in her cell. "No physical abnormalities, unnatural temperature changes, all are tests confirm that you are indeed human."

"Glad to hear it." Buffy grumbled. "Can I leave now,"

"You can but you will still be under guard until we run some psychological tests to make sure that you weren't programmed somehow." she replied. As if on cue four guards with tazers arrived. Buffy recognized the big one as Graham Riley's silent friend.

"Graham, and friends." she sighed getting off the cot. She looked at the space that she had as well as the weapons that the soldiers had on them. Her mind ran through eight tactical scenarios. The soldiers themselves would be easy enough to take out, but she probably would have to deal with reinforcements, defenses and she doubted she could find

Dawn in all that time. She decided her best bet at the moment would just be to wait until they take her to Dawn.

Spike stepped out of the car followed by Gunn. Willow was standing there watching as all the monitors on display showed computations that completely confused Spike.

"Just window shopping Red?" Spike asked the witch. He couldn't believe the power that he was sensing coming from her.

"Don't try to stop me,"

"Wouldn't dream of it luv, why should Angel have all the fun?" The witch didn't respond she just continued looking at the monitors. "Of course if you get captured or killed it'll be that much harder to take down the villain of the year. But I'm sure the hostages won't mind that."

"You have to work with us, not against us and maybe we can get everyone back in one piece," The witch just hovered and Spike wondered how he was supposed to drag her back with them. She suddenly inclined her head.

"Tara," she whispered and slowly floated back to the ground.

Tara watched the incredible scene in front of her hoping that Anya could keep them busy long enough for her to report back to Willow. It wasn't going to be easy, keeping Oz at bay had taken a lot out of her and both of them were still working on telepathic communication. At best they have been able to maintain for a couple of minutes before a buzzing in their ears became to annoying to continue. At the moment The Chronomancer was busy showing the vampires why they should behave themselves. They seemed to be frozen unable to move Behind him Ethan was smirking, obviously kissing up to the powerful being. She closed her eyes and started to focus on Willow, they had never tried communication from this far a distance but with so much at stake she had to try.

Riley checked the ammo in his gun for the fourth time while he walked with Angel.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" the vampire asked annoyed.

"Best to be prepared," he replied trying to remain stoic.

"You haven't shot anything since we left in fact it's surprisingly quiet in The Hellmouth." As soon as he said that he regretted it, quiet usually meant something big was brewing or he was about to be ambushed. His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of whistling coeds. They were leaning against a wall next to an alley.

"Hey boys," a busty brunette cat called. "You guys know were a couple of girls can party?" she asked

"Or at least score some weed," her red haired asked. They were both wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that were at least two sizes too small and blue t-shirts. Riley leaned over to Angel's ear and whispered.

"Vampires?"

"Yep," Angel replied non nonchalantly. "Follow my lead white bread," the two of them walked over to the young ladies.

"We might know were there's a party ladies weed included." Angel replied sounding casual and somewhat sleazy to Riley.

"Oh do tell," the brunette said approaching them.

"Just follow us," Riley trying his best to sound sleazy but coming off more geeky sounding than sleazy. Both ladies smiled clearly thinking that they were going to eat well

tonight. The two men approached them Riley watched Angel lips he was counting and Riley got the meaning.

"One," they got as close to the ladies as they considered safe.

"Two," they pressed there thumbs against their fore fingers revealing a pair of stakes hidden up their sleeves.

"Three," Angel said loudly and they both staked the startled vampires leaving nothing more than a cloud of ash.

"Good plan," Riley grudgingly admitted. Angel smirked and reloaded the stake in its launcher.

" Your follow through wasn't to shabby," Angel replied feeling the need to return the compliment. The two of them stopped and looked at each other. "Let's go," Angel said letting his nose lead them to The Chronomancer's lair.

The hyena watched as The Chronomancer made Angelus squirm that filled him with a lot of pleasure, he hated the vampire even if he was supposedly on their team.

"Do you feel that Angelus, all the guilt,all the remorse you are feeling over torturing the Slayer's comrades?" the masked sorcerer asked. "I can make the drug affects last indefinitely keeping you from feeling that irritating soul, or I can bring it back as fast as a snap of my fingers." Xander watched and saw Angel switch back to Angelus in a heartbeat and then back again. The sorcerer lashed one final bolt out reverting Angelus back to normal. The hyena laughed clearly enjoying the vampires torment. The familer face behind the mask looked at Xander with a look of malice.

"Oh don't stop on my account," Xander said backing off. He looked at the three woman that were still tied to the chairs. It was strange to him two of them had familer scents, the blonde smelled of Willow, he could smell her scent her sex around the blonde girl. The other the noisy brunette smelled of him. He could smell his musk and even more of his sex all over this woman. Who was she? He had never met her before at least he didn't think he ever had. He also recognized the last woman it was Cordelia but she was different, older and not as afraid as he would have hoped. He lurched closer to the three of them, He also smelled another unfamiliar presence a wolf, what was a wolf doing here? Where was here anyway it didn't seem the same as before.

"That's close enough Mr. Harris," the masked figure told him. The hyena stood there not moving. Sighing the cloaked figure walked towards the hyena man who was getting a whiff of the blonde one.

"What are you doing?" the cloaked one asked the blonde rage in his voice. He pushed the blonde chair on the floor. He looked like he was ready to kill her. But he stopped and composed himself.

"Well everyone it looks like we'll have to move a little faster than I had planned, the blonde witch just sent out an SOS.

The plan was spelled out to each one of them but the hyena really found it hard to concentrate, or even care about what was being said. The wolf had reverted back to a human and was covered in a blanket. Each one of them was given an assignment that they had to follow. Xander's job was to watch the wolf, in a rented house while the other hostages were relocated. Xander really wasn't happy with the arrangement; he was a hunter not a sentry. Especially if he had to guard a wolf, he hated it. His nose could smell the wolf's stench, could hear its heart beat (which seem kind of restrained) he didn't want to wait he wanted to rip the wolf's throat out and feast on its carcass. But the cloaked one had more power and the hyena knew he could not challenge that power, not yet anyway so he waited as patiently as he could.

Dawn was bored she knew that interrogations were not supposed to be fun but the waiting was getting to her.

"Is this a military thing,"

"What," Forrest replied.

"You know, make the suspect wait and wait sweat it out. I mean you could at least sit down and talk to me." Forrest just stared at her. "Oh come on, my sister's the slayer not me. I'm just the bored teenager. I mean we could get a stereo in here or a DVD player or something." For some strange reason Forrest had to fight the urge to smile. He could just imagine using Dawn as an interrogation method. She was insufferably cute in an annoying kind of way. His thoughts were disturbed when the lights in the interrogation room suddenly went out.

"You know were Tara is," Spike asked scary Willow. The witch didn't answer at first she just looked around.

"Willow?" Gunn asked approaching her slowly.

"We have to go now, she's being moved they all are," she told them with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Let's get back in the car then," Spike told them impatiently. "We can ride it with guns blazing."

"No time," Willow said reaching for a small bag on her belt. Spike knew that was probably were she kept her spell components. She threw some dust in all at them and at her and whispered a spell that Spike knew was going to lead to teleportation.

"Oh Bugger," Spike said before disappearing.

Anyanka watched as the three of them teleported and she knew that it was time to act. Willow was a powerful witch but she still didn't have the same experience with teleport spells that Anyanka had. Of course she couldn't do anything directly to them. She was powerful sure, but her power came from vengeance that she absorbed from scorned women. Still the vampire version of Willow Rosenburg asked for them to be separated and that she could do. With a touch of her amulet she made certain that the three of them would be separated long enough for her teammates to deal with them individually.

"Just Mr. Gunn for now, you can send the rest of them in some out of way place for awhile," The Chronomancer ordered.

"Why not just deal with all of them."

"Alas Anyanka don't you have any drama in your soul."

"I don't have a soul," she replied.

Just do as I ordered." The Chronomancer told her with a sigh.

"Giles kept his vigil around the rest of the people lying on the magic box floor. He imagined that it could only mean that everyone else was coming out of their alternate realities.

"Well that's a trip I don't want to repeat anytime soon."

"Awake then Wesley," Giles said offering his hand to the younger watcher.

"Very much so," he said sweeping the dust off his coat. He turned to where his companions were lying" We seem to be missing some people."

"They returned from were they were sent, the more headstrong ones went to take on The Chronomancer "the older watcher informed him.

"And here we stay doing the smart thing," Xander said standing fully erect behind the other two.

"We are waiting for everyone to return before we deal with our unknown enemy," Wesley walked over too the window.

"Not so unknown Mr. Giles I believe I have picked up some very useful information. We should talk."

Tara awoke to find herself in trapped in a circle; she knew that it was a ward to prevent her from doing more spells. Also she was in a dark confined space that was jostling a lot and she thought she could hear a motor.

"Naughty little girl, doing things that we are not supposed to," she knew the voice that spoke to her. It was Willow, just not the Willow that she was used to. This was the psychotic vampire version of her. "It's so strange, I can smell myself on you, all over you," the vampiress said as she circled the young blonde. "And yet I never touched you." As she said this she started stroking Tara's hair. The touch was strangely familiar and perverse at the same time. Tara looked around at her surroundings. As long as she was in a warded area she was not able to communicate with anyone, and there were still the other hostages to consider that needed her help. She took a couple of deep breaths as the vampire Willow was sniffing her hair.

"Would you like to touch me?" she asked. The vampires looked at her in surprise.

"I can smell your fear; it smells like lavender and silk." She said stroking Tara's face. "You are both afraid of me and attracted to me, is other Willow starting to play with dolls now?"

"We're dating," Tara said trying to keep herself still, while the thing that wore her lovers face kept touching her.

"Oh its smells like you're doing more than dating."

Are you curious about the differences between you two?" Tara asked doing whatever she could think of to keep Vamp Willow from doing anything else.

"Not really, she's no fun; she only plays with sugar and spice or snips and snails. It's more fun to play with both." Tara didn't know how to reply so she stayed silent secretly hoping that her Willow wasn't bi-sexual also.

"Don't you find it a little confusing having to choose all the time?" Willow arched her head back and laughed.

"It's not really a choice I just take whatever is available." the vampire Willow walked up to Tara and sat on her lap. "Right now you're available," the vampress said. She licked Tara's neck.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" Tara asked my Willow could arrive at any minute and she's the dangerous jealous type."

"Really?" Vamp Willow asked in a seductive tone. She leaped of Tara's lap and flashed the blonde with a grin. "Can she do this?" Tara watched as her lover's face morphed into the familiar visage of a vampire.

TBC

.


End file.
